Uno solo ve lo que quiere ver
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Su madre alguna vez le dijo que uno solo ve lo que quiere ver, epro se equivoco pues el lo que menos queria ver era el corazon roto de la castaña ante el. MOE/JILEY Joe Miley
1. Pasado

**Los Jonas Brothers estuvieron en Hannah Montana durante la segunda temporada con sus respectivos nombres y jamás se especifica el apellido de Miley así que este podría ser Stewart o Cyrus…Así que es LEGAL!**

* * *

Todos ven lo que quieren ver.

Eso es lo que su madre le dijo muchas veces, quieres ver que todo en tu vida es color de rosa, entonces eso es lo que veras. Quieres ver que tu carrera va en acenso, eso es lo que veras…Pero alginas veces, muy raras en realidad, uno ve lo que NUNCA quisiera ver…Un corazón roto, una niña herida…

Eso es lo que Joe vio al llegar al estudio la primera semana de noviembre del 2007.

El y sus hermanos habían estado revisando algunas canciones del nuevo disco un día antes, pero al salir había olvidado sus partituras y letras por lo que ahora tuvo que volver.

En la cabina de grabación estaba una bella joven, de cabello castaño y un poco rizado, y unos bellos ojos azules…

No era la primera vez que la vio grabar una canción, pero sin duda esta vez su corazón quedaría marcado al ver como la joven acariciaba melódicamente las teclas del piano, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En ese preciso momento tuvo el impulso de correr hasta ella y abrazarla; suplicar por su perdón, por el daño que el y sus hermanos el hicieron, por la forma en que no había podido cuidar de ella, ni cumplir sus promesas…pero se contuvo.

La joven castaña dejo de tocar y se levanto. Guardo una libreta en su mochila y se dispuso a irse cuando lo vio parado en la puerta…

-Hola, Miley-Saludo el, tratando de que su voz no temblara al ver esos ojos, antes cargados de ternura, y que ahora solo emanaban dolor.

-Joe-susurro ella y el juro que sus ojos se suavizaban por un instante…pero se equivoco.

-Como has estado?-cuestiono el chico, dando un paso asía ella.

Miley no respondió, solo se encogió de hombros.

-Te he extrañado-admitió Joe y lo siguiente que oyó fue una seca carcajada de la chica-Que?

-Nada…me sorprende la facilidad con la que tu y tus hermanos pueden mentir de una forma tan convincente…casi estuve apunto de creerte.

-No te miento-aseguro el.

-Aja, si…-Miley camino hasta el y paso a su lado sin si quiera mirarlo mas.

Joe se quedo parado en la puerta viendo como ella se alejaba…hasta que su mente reacciono y corrió a alcanzarla.

Miley ya había caminado hasta el estacionamiento y estaba por subir a su auto cuando oyo una voz gritar su nombre. Lentamente volteo a verlo y suspiro.

-Ahora que?

-Solo…solo quería hacer esto-Joe la tomo de la mano y la atrajo asía el, abrazándola fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica e inhalando su delicioso aroma.

Miley no se resistió pero tampoco correspondió al abrazo que Joe le daba, solo se quedo allí, sintiendo los fuertes brazos del chico al que alguna vez llamo "hermano" aferrarse a ella. Después de algunos minutos, Miley coloco sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro y lo alejo lentamente.

-Es todo? Tengo que irme. –Informo ella.

-Tanto daño te hice?-Cuestiono el, acariciando su mejilla.

Ella se estremeció y cerro los ojos ante su contacto pero casi inmediatamente los abrió.

-No tienes idea de cuanto-susurro.

-Se que un "lo siento" no soluciona nada-suspiro-pero igual necesito decirlo…lo…-Pero ella lo corto antes de que terminara de hablar.

-Lo sientes…Lo se. Últimamente esa palabra me ha sido dicha tantas veces que ya no le encuentro significado. – Se encogió de hombros-Que es un "lo siento"? De que sirve esas dos estúpidas palabras? Acaso un lo siento cura las heridas? O por lo menos alivia el dolor? No, Joe, no lo hace…Mira, no tengo mas tiempo…no para ti-Dio media vuelta pero el la volvió a tomar del brazo y la jalo asía el.

Miley pensó que se encontraría otra vez con sus brazos, pero no fue así…lo que encontró fueron sus labios suaves y dulces sobre los de ella. Joe la estaba besando. El hermano de su exnovio, su ex mejor amigo, su ex hermano…la besaba. Joe la besaba.

Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacia y como si sus labios tuvieran vida propia, Miley comenzó a corresponder el beso. Primero lento, pero luego mas rápido y mas voraz.

Sus bocas tenían hambre del otro, desmoronándose en los brazos contrarios, sin saber si era debido al amor o a algo mas…

En ese momento la conciencia golpeo a la castaña y se separo rápidamente de el.

-Por que lo hiciste?

-Me he quedado cayado durante tanto tiempo…observando como te enamorabas de mi hermano, cuidando tu corazón siempre desde la distancia…pero hoy ya no pude mas.

-Estas diciendo que me amas?-cuestiono ella.

-No lo diré si tu no quieres, pero tu sabes lo que ese beso represente…tu sabe que solo se besa así por una razón; por la misma razón por la que tu besabas así a Nick…

-Joe…

-No te pido que me contestes, por que no te he preguntado nada…Solo quiero que sepas que cuando necesites a alguien aquí estaré. Sea como amigo, como hermano o como lo que tu quieras…es tu decisión.

Lentamente se acerco a Miley y planto otro suave beso en sus labios.

-Sigo teniendo el mismo numero, Miles…llámame cuando lo necesites.

Y lentamente dio media vuelta para regresar al estudio, mientras la castaña entraba en su auto y se alejaba.

Ya en el interior del estudio Joe se dejo caer en el sofá justo cuando su celular sonó…

"Solo espero, por favor, que tu no la lastimes como yo"

El remitente era Nick…El los había visto.

Y aunque Joe sabia que justo en ese momento la culpa lo debería de haber invadido…eso no ocurrió…

Después de todo, como alguna vez su madre le había dicho, uno solo ve lo que quiere ver…y el en ese momento solo quería ver a Miley a su lado.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

**Lo odiaron?**

**Es mi primer MOE/Jiley así que háganme saber su opinión.**

**Muy pronto vendrá un One-shot Niley, lo prometo.**


	2. Futuro

**Los Jonas Brothers estuvieron en Hannah Montana durante la segunda temporada con sus respectivos nombres y jamás se especifica el apellido de Miley así que este podría ser Stewart o Cyrus…Así que es LEGAL!**

-Si, Demi… No, no la he visto… Apenas estoy entrando a la casa, por el amor de Dios! Si, te llamo cuando lo haga…Bye- Joe suspiro, cerrando su teléfono y guardándolo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Nunca iba a entender a las mujeres de su vida, un día estaban bien y al otro día se estaban gritando a todo pulmón, y por alguna razón el siempre quedaba en medio de dicha lucha.

Lo primero que noto al entrar en su casa fueron todas las luces apagadas…  
Dejo sus llaves sobre la mesita de entrada, se quito la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero; no parecía haber actividad en la propiedad.

-Cariño, estoy en casa!- anuncio pero nada paso. No oyó los ya característicos pasos apresurados por el corredor o la escalera y nadie salto a sus brazos, sonriendo, para atrapar sus labios en un beso- Amor? – nada aun.

Camino hasta la cocina, solo para encontrar todo perfectamente guardado y limpio, justo como estaba cuando se fue. Generalmente cuando su novia se enfadaba se ponía a hornear.

Subió las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación y abrió la puerta lo mas calladamente que pude. Pronto divise su silueta en la cama. Sonrió.  
Estaba dormida, acurrucada contra mi almohada, con su hermoso cabello esparcido y su bello rostro en una imagen de completa paz… le encantaba verla así. Al despertar y verla aun dormida a su lado, se tomaba algunos minutos para observarla, para grabar en su memoria sus rasgos, y cada día se enamoraba un poquito más de ella en ese momento, si es que era posible amarla más. Amaba observarla dormir tanto como amaba verla despertar… le encantaba ver como su respiración se volvía irregular por algunos segundos, como sus parpados se movían lentamente, como parpadeaba un poco, se movía en la cama para pegar mas su cuerpo al suyo, y luego, al fin, dejar ver ese par de orbes color mar mezclado con el color del cielo que Joe tanto amaba ver brillar.

Se sentó junto a ella, procurando no mover demasiado la cama y pasó su mano suavemente por el inicio de su frente, acariciando su cabello. Aun era temprano para que estuviera durmiendo, pero últimamente era lo que más hacia.

-Hola bonita- susurro cuando todo su ritual para despertar se hubo terminado y sus ojos lo enfocaron- Buenos días- bromeó.

-Mmm… Hola… Llegaste hace mucho?- se incorporo ligeramente sobre la cama, de forma que estaba sentada frente a él.

-No tanto… como estuvo tu día, cariño?

Ella lo observo. Esos ojos que tanto amaba lo escrutaron por algunos segundos, al final un suspiro salió de sus labios y Joe supo que lo había descubierto.

-Hablaste con Demi, no?- asintió, sonriendo un poco- Es injusto que ella recurra a ti… tu eres mi novio, deberías estar de mi lado.

-Y lo estoy. Pero es mi amiga, nuestra amiga, no me gusta que estén peleadas.

-Ella empezó- se cruzo de brazos, frunció el seño e hizo ese hermoso puchero que lo volvía loco y al que no podía resistirse nunca. Paso un dedo por la frente, alisando el seño con suavidad- No hagas eso.

-No te enfurruñes, entonces…- su ceño volvió a fruncirse- Te vez igual que cuando eras niña cuando haces eso, lo sabías?

- Te odio justo ahora.

Joe soltó una carcajada bastante duradera para el gusto de la chica, el lo noto. Queriendo congraciarse, se inclino y presiono sus labios en un suave beso. Eso la derritió, siempre lo hacía, él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso.

Justo cuando su novia parecía comenzar a profundizar el beso… se separo de él de forma abrupta y salió corriendo al baño.  
Pronto la oyó las arcadas.

-Oh, cariño- suspiro, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable al verla inclinada sobre el retrete. Se hincó a su lado y froto su espalda de forma cariñosa- Miley, amor…

-Cuanto más va a durar esto?- gimió. Vio que iba a volver a hablar pero en su lugar se inclino otra vez contra el escusado y vacio su estomago.

-Quieres que llame al médico otra vez?- pregunto, una vez que hubo terminado.

-No… Solo ayúdame a pararme, si? Quiero lavarme los dientes.

Joe hizo lo que le pidió. La tomo de la cintura y la puso en pie, sosteniendo su peso para que no cayera; la condujo hasta el lavamanos y le entrego su cepillo, sostuvo su cabello para que no se mojara y le paso una toalla cuando termino.

-Te sientes mejor, Miley?

-Algo… No se supone que las nauseas terminan después de los primeros tres meses?- pregunto con un gemido, poniendo ambas manos sobre la pequeña redondez de su vientre.

-Mi amor…- la abrazo contra su pecho, dejándola recargar una vez más su peso en el.

-Me encanta este bebe, Joe… es solo que… Dios, me siento tan mal.- la oyó sollozar- Estoy tan cansada y tengo sueño casi todo el tiempo. Estoy tan molesta, también… No puedo comer nada y lo pago que retengo en el estomago, termina en el retrete.

-Lo sé, mi amor… Lo siento mucho.

El bebe había sido una sorpresa total para ambos, se estaban cuidando, habían decidido esperar al menos un año o dos después de casarse. Y justo 4 meses después de que Joe le propusiera matrimonio se encontraron con la noticia de que serian padres.  
Joe había propuesto entonces adelantar la boda… Miley propuso atrasarla, no quería hacer todo de forma apresurada solo por el que dirán.

Su familia tomo la noticia del nuevo integrante con bastante felicidad, no había día en que las futuras abuelas no se comunicaban con alguno de ellos o en que los tíos y tías no les hicieran llegar algún regalo que habían visto y que simplemente "No pudieron resistirse a comprar".

Sonrió inevitablemente al recordar la cara que ellos mismo pusieron cuando se enteraron de que Joe Jonas estaba enamorado de nada más y nada menos que Miley, la ex-novia de su hermano menor. Su mamá solo dé dijo que si era a quien él quería y ella lo quería a el también, los apoyaba. Kevin sonrió y le pidió que cuidara a su "hermanita"… Nick le dejo de hablar un mes.  
Realmente, aun ahora, el Jonas mediano no logra entender el por qué de la reacción de su hermano, considerante que muchos años atrás el mismo los había visto besarse. Pero, al parecer, el chico nunca pensó que llegara a ser algo más.

Miley no tenía miedo de la reacción de la familia Jonas… de lo que tenía miedo era de que, mientras Joe les estaba informando a ellos de su relación, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con Demi. Para la chica era obvio que su mejor amiga tenía que saberlo antes que su propia familia… La sorpresa que se llevo fue enorme cuando Demi sonrió y la abrazo, deseándole lo mejor con el chico.

Poco a poco, y al ver que la relación entre Joe y la ojiazul iba más que enserio, el propio Nick comenzó a apoyarlos… él fue quien lo ayudo a escoger el anillo de compromiso con el que le pidió casarse con él en su 3 aniversario.

-Joe?- bajo la mirada para ver a su bella prometida sonreírle tímidamente- No es que no me guste estar así contigo, pero… mis piernas me empiezan a doler.

-Oh lo siento! Vamos, hay que ir a la cama.- Antes de que Miley pudiera dar siquiera un paso lejos de él, la tomo entre sus brazos y la cargo, al estilo nupcial.

-Joe! Bájame!

Ignoro sus protestas y la llevo hasta la cama, depositándola suavemente y acostándose a su lado. Sin poder evitarlo y antes de que se diera cuenta una de sus manos se dirigió al vientre de su novia. Le encantaba sentir los movimientos del bebe, se podría pasar toda la noche con la mano pegada a la redondez, y sabia que en cuento comenzara a patear le costaría horrores alejarse de esa zona.

-A todo esto… ya no me dijiste por que pelearon Demi y tú?

-Fue una tontería total! Ni siquiera sé porque me enfade…

-Culpa a las hormonas. Ella lo entenderá, es su ahijada después de todo.

-Tu también?- le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho, tratando de alejarse de su lado.

-Ouch! Y eso porque fue?

-Kevin asegura que el bebe será niña… No hace más que traer vestiditos para ella! Y Nick? Dios, prácticamente ya compro todas las muñecas que hay!

-Bueno, somos hermanos, que esperabas?

-Pero es que no hay forma de probar eso! Habíamos decidido no saber el sexo del bebe hasta que naciera… y aun faltan 4 meses!

-Es niña, me lo dice mi instinto paterno, fin de la historia.

Justo cuando la castaña estaba apunto de contraatacar su observación, su celular sonó, inundando la habitación con "We´ll be a dream". Demi.

-Salvado por la campana- se rio, mientras le entregaba el celular.- Arreglen las cosas!

-Shh!- lo reprende, mientras contesta- Hola… hola, si… Lo sé… No, yo lo siento… fue una tontería… las hormonas me están volviendo loca… pero que necios! Que no es niña!… no se puede saber!… si… aja… bueno, pero… eso no es justo…mañana… bueno, pero yo pago… no, ya dije que yo… Demi…

Joe sonrió.

Si, las mujeres de su vida eran raras y estaban locas… solo esperaba que su hija no fuera así.

Porque si, aunque Miley se negara a aceptarlo aun, él sabía que su bebé era una niña.  
El tiempo le daría la razón.

**Este… Bueno… Hola XD**

**Si, ya se! Me tarde horrores en hacer la segunda parte, pero espero que aun así les guste.**

**Posiblemente sea mi ultimo fanfic relacionado con Hannah Montana… no hay muchos comentarios, así que me da a entender que no les gusta lo que escribo… Bueno, hasta la próxima, si es que la hay.**


End file.
